Open Sesame
by FaithinBones
Summary: Who knew opening a refrigerator door could be so complicated. (This story takes place in season 1)


(After "Two Bodies in the Lab")

Jenny1701 prompt: When Brennan opened her new fridge after the last one blew Booth up. (I'm on vacation so have I time to twiddle. I hope this short story is what you wanted.)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Entering her apartment, Brennan surveyed the living room and the kitchen beyond, "You did a very good job, Mr. Riley."

Pleased, Timmy Riley pointed towards the kitchen, "It looks just like it did before. You'll never be able to tell that you had an explosion in here."

Crossing the room, Brennan entered the kitchen and stood just inside the doorway. Glancing towards the refrigerator her mind flashed back to three weeks ago when Booth had opened her refrigerator door and triggered an explosion that almost killed him. The image of her partner lying on the floor, his clothes on fire, the seemingly broken way he lay flooding her mind.

Riley, stepping into the room, walked around Brennan and over to the refrigerator. "I even found the same brand and model of refrigerator that you had before the . . . uh . . . accident . . . Open sesame." Opening it, he turned back to see Brennan flinch and then take a step back. Embarrassed, he quickly closed the appliance door and cleared his throat. "Did you want the same model of refrigerator that you previously owned? . . . You did say to fix like it was before. Was I wrong? Did you want a different model of refrigerator? It wouldn't be a problem to get a different brand."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "No that's okay. You did exactly like I told you to. The refrigerator is fine."

Relieved, Riley walked across the room and handed her his clipboard, "If you'll sign off on this I'll be on my way." Watching her check over the invoice and then sign it, Riley glanced around the room, "Now don't forget if you find anything wrong or you want to change something you call me and I'll fix it or replace it Dr. Brennan. Don't put up with anything if you don't like it. Just call me."

Handing the clipboard back the contractor, Brennan nodded her head, "Thank you, Mr. Riley."

Ooooooooooooo

Placing the bags of groceries on the counter, Brennan turned towards the refrigerator and placed her right hand on the door handle. Feeling her heart start to race, she removed her hand and folded her arms across her breasts. "This is ridiculous." Tapping her foot on the floor, Brennan glared at the appliance, berating herself for being foolish. "It's not going to blow up again. You're letting your imagination run amok."

The image of Booth's bleeding form on the floor across the room flooded her mind. "He's fine. He's out of the hospital and he's fine. This is ridiculous."

Determined, she opened the refrigerator door and placed her food in the cool box. Closing it firmly once every item was in its designated spot, Brennan folded the bags and placed them in her recycling bin.

Her eyes roaming over the room, she realized that a tear was trailing down her face. Sadly, she reached up, wiped it from her cheek and left the room.

Ooooooooooooooo

Sitting in his partner's living room, Booth placed his notebook down and stretched, "Let's take a break. Would you mind if I got a drink?"

Placing her folder down, Brennan reached over and closed the file she had open on her laptop, "No of course not. I have beer in the refrigerator or if you'd prefer I also have coke, juice and bottled water."

Standing, Booth clapped his hands together, "Beer sounds fine. I haven't been allowed to drink beer for the last few weeks because of the meds I was on, but I finished the last prescription yesterday."

Standing, Brennan followed him into the kitchen, "I think I'll join you." Watching her partner cross the room, she was taken aback when he placed his hand on the handle of her refrigerator and froze. Staring at him, she noticed the slight tremble in his hand as he remained still.

Realizing that her friend was probably thinking about the last time he'd opened the appliance, Brennan walked across the room and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I've changed my mind about having beer. I think I'd rather have wine, won't you join me?"

Tearing his eyes from the refrigerator door, Booth asked, "What?"

Releasing his shoulder, Brennan walked over to her wine rack and pulled a bottle out of its niche, "I think I'd rather have wine. Would you like some?"

Grateful, Booth let his hand drop from the appliance door and stepped closer to Brennan, "Yeah . . . yeah that sounds great."

Seeing the relief on his face, Brennan knew that she'd interpreted his reticence correctly. "Have I told you that I think I'm going to move? I've been thinking about it and I've decided that I'd like to find an apartment a little closer to the Jeffersonian. I'm going to start looking tomorrow."

Watching his partner use a corkscrew to remove the cork from the wine bottle, Booth leaned against the counter, "I think that's a good idea, Bones. I think you need to move into a place that has better security. You're a famous author now and you need to think about your security. When you find a place I'll help you move your stuff."

Pouring wine into two glasses, Brennan placed the bottle on the counter, "I think I'll just let a moving company move me. Of course you can help me unpack my things once everything is moved to my new place."

Staring at her refrigerator, Booth frowned, "Sometimes I think about what could have happened. What if you'd opened the fridge door? It just rolls around in my mind. I mean . . . what if you had been alone and you'd opened the door. You . . . you could have been killed. I . . . . I . . ." Shaking his head, Booth turned his gaze towards Brennan, "I'm glad it was me, Bones. I'm glad I opened the door and not you."

"Booth, I'm so sorry you were hurt." Placing her hand on his arm, Brennan's voice quavered, "I . . . I was so afraid when I saw you on the floor. You were so still . . . When I ran into this room, you were so still."

Pulling her into his embrace, Booth held her tightly, "Bones, it's done. I'm okay and so are you." Her chin resting on his shoulder, Booth felt his partner relax in his arms, "I'm glad you're going to move, Bones. I don't want you to live here. You . . . I'm glad you're moving."

Secure in his embrace, Brennan sighed, "Thank you, Booth. Thank you for being my friend. I don't have very many and I . . . thank you."

Moving his hand gently up and down her back, Booth smiled, "It's not hard to do, Bones. I'll always be your friend."

"I don't believe in absolutes, Booth, but, in this case, I hope you're right." Closing her eyes, Brennan sighed, "I've never had a friend like you before, Booth."

Smiling, Booth stared at the refrigerator, "I am your friend, Bones. Never forget that. I will never walk away from our friendship. I've never had a friend like you either. Fate was kind when she introduced us, very kind."

Ooooooooooooo

Any good? Let me know what you think of my little story. Thank you.

A/N: 'Open sesame' is a magical phrase that Ali Baba used to open the mouth of a cave that held treasure.


End file.
